


Let It Snow

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Off Leash: Tails from the Happy Pets Universe [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cute Dogs, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Power Outage, Sleepy Cuddles, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: It's an unusually snowy night in London, which Daisy is excited about, except after she's put to bed, the power goes out. Which interrupts a rather steamy situation Merlin, Harry and Eggsy were about to have, leaving them, Daisy and their eight dogs to snuggle for warmth.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Off Leash: Tails from the Happy Pets Universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misterdevere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/gifts).



> Misterdevere requested: Ooh ooh ooh! Any Harry/Merlin/Eggsy combination being stuck in the house with no heating when it’s all cold and snowy out please?
> 
> And this is what I came up with! Hope you enjoy it!

“Promise we can make a snowman?” Daisy asked as Eggsy tucked the duvet around her, followed by the knitted throw Jamal’s mum made for her, and ensured she had every stuffy around her. Not that she had a lot of room these days, seeing as they had a menagerie of dogs...and an evil bunny. 

Gus sat dutifully at the end of her bed, waiting for his chance to hop up and crowd the bottom like he did most nights, with JB on the side. The pug's tail went wild with a pitiful whimper followed by a soft boof.

“He wants up, Daddy!” Daisy grunted, reaching over the side, and scooped the spoiled animal up. He huffed and snorted, his tongue lolled out to lick Daisy’s face in thanks.

Eggsy rolled his eyes at the two with a soft smile. “You gotta stop letting him in the bed.” It was a mute point now. He’d only tried to deter her from co-sleeping with the small canine since Harry stubbornly gifted him; the old sod was won over by big, blue eyes just as well as puppy dog eyes. He had to admit, though, Daisy was quite good at it, and often pulled one over on Eggsy who was just as shamelessly bewitched by her innocence.

He figured it wouldn’t last forever, seeing as she was growing like a weed before his eyes. It pulled heartstrings, threatening to snap them from his heart and cause a heart attack. There were times he was certain he’d die every inch she grew, and with every new thing she learned at school, and the more independent she became; Eggsy was so proud of his little flower. And yet, at the same time, he wanted to pause time and keep her this small forever.

“But they get lonely!” The eight year old claimed, clutching JB to her chest like a talisman. “And it’s cold out.” Daisy nodded her head seriously, like this made a huge difference.

“Dais,” he tutted softly, but didn’t pull the dog away. How could he say no, or deny one so sweet and lovely? That was his girl, his whole reason for pushing himself and going out to give them a better life.

A life filled with love, two insanely doting men—who Eggsy loved with his entire heart and soul—and a home big enough to house their mismatched family and eight dogs. It was completely absurd, and Eggsy adored every last minute. As if his thoughts could summon them, two more pups wandered in.

Mr. Pickle the Second took his usual spot on the floor at the end of the bed, like a good pup in the dog bed they had there, where Darla and Madam Gherkin followed not far behind, making themselves comfy beside the Terrier. Eggsy wasn’t shocked that Hiccup and Chip kept to themselves, the elder of the canines not fond of the puppy pile. He’d have wondered where Higgins was, but remembered Merlin and Harry had him well occupied down in the sitting room, that way he couldn’t come up and take up most of the full sized bed. It wasn’t that Daisy would complain, just the last time it occurred she ended up on the floor and the Great Dane was sprawled out on her mattress like he owned the joint.

“Come on Gus!” Daisy patted covers.

The dog, ever the well trained and obedient animal, looked to Eggsy, large head tilted to the side—it was creepy how much the dog looked like Merlin when he did that—in what Eggsy assumed to be a request for permission. Eggsy sighed with a nod of his head. It was useless, if he were honest, and knew she’d end up with him through the night; if not at least he’d be on the floor by her bed. The Shepherd their guard dog, and took to sleeping with Daisy ever since they moved in; Eggsy adored him. 

Daisy flashed him a big megawatt smile, showcasing the gap where her four front teeth used to be; Eggsy felt an ache in his chest, his baby! Fuckin’ hell! When would her growth slow? Never, that’s when, and the reality stabbed his heart, pouring salt into the gaping wound, each and every time! He knew how damn dramatic he was, but fuck! Never asked to be a dad, or dad figure, but here he was, and he'd be damned if she'd grow up fast on him!

Instead of being dissolved to tears right before her, like he desperately wanted to, Eggsy booped her nose and said, “Spoiled." 

Daisy giggled, and ignored what he said to ask, “Papa and Da coming to say goodnight?” She hunkered down to settle, finally placing her head on the pillow, with an expectant glint in her eyes.

“Of course. You know they ain’t dodging goodnight kisses.” Eggsy smoothed the duvet again, in an effort to stall and soak up as much time with his little girl. “Did you want a story from Da? Or a song?” They’d taken turns, going back and forth, and there were even nights where Daisy wanted both. Eggsy figured he should be more disciplined, tell her no she only could have one, but he lacked the strength to say so, especially when it came to something as precious as goodnight routines.

She wouldn’t want them to do this forever; it was just as much to indulge her as it was him.

“Story, please.”

“Alright.” Eggsy swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat, in an effort to smile at his polite girl. It happened each time she didn’t need him, whether it be in exchange for Merlin or Harry, or just to do it herself. Eggsy admittedly shed a few tears when she asked to do her own pigtails, a little lopsided they were but Daisy was proud of them; he was too. “I’ll go get them.” He promised with a sound kiss to her forehead. “Goodnight, flower. I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy!” She beamed at him, the expression warmed his heart, turning it to goo. “Snowman tomorrow, right?” Daisy added seriously. “And angels.” She nodded.

Eggsy softly chuckled. “Yes, my snow Princess. There should be enough. Got a storm coming in, don’t we?” Her head quickly bobbed, agreeing with bright blue eyes. “Okay. Sleep, yeah? Got those cinnamon rolls all ready for the morning.”

“Yay!” She shouted, arms raised above her head, scaring the daylights out of a few dogs. Eggsy shot her a reproachful glare. “Sorry,” she apologized, tucking her hands beneath sheets and duvet.

“Nighttime voices, love. Goodnight.” He pecked her forehead, cheeks and finally nose, and left to gather the older two.

“Your turn,” Eggsy told Merlin and Harry. Both were comfortable on the sofa, one on his tablet while the other read something from a file Eggsy didn’t ask about. Kingsman was as interesting as he figured, but didn’t need to know every single detail either. “And she wants a book, Da.” He cheeked, giving him an unprepared smooch, and plopped himself into the overstuffed chair. Where Higgins took it upon himself to hop onto his lap, damn near paralyzing him. “Bloody horse,” he grumbled, but kissed his enormous head anyway.

“Hm. Double tuck in tonight?” Merlin wondered as he scrolled through his tablet. “I didn’t hear ye singing,” he mused to himself, a brow raised curiously with pursed lips. “Just a story?” Inquisitive hazel eyes lifted up, searching Eggsy’s face for likely any discomfort. Of course he’d be concerned about how that made Eggsy feel; Eggsy waved him off, it were good. “Hm,” he followed with, returning to whatever it was he worked on with fingers tapping away at the screen.

Harry was the first to put down his duties, tucked it away, and stood to bend over Eggsy for a smooth, luscious kiss that spoke of his security and promise that all was well.

Sure, yeah. It were all good and fine, Eggsy wished he could tell that to his heart though. Because he WANTED Daisy to want them too, yeah? He were in an exclusive relationship with the blokes, just hit a bit harder some days.

“Thanks.” Eggsy had a weak smile, but he meant the words even if they sounded uncertain. “Go up and tuck her in, yeah? I’ll make us tea.” He heaved himself up, forcing Higgins off, and kept his mind and hands busy while they got her settled. His shadow was behind him the entire time, either in hopes of scraps he’d never get, or just to be up his arse because that’s what Higgins did. “Ain’t getting anything mate, yeah?” Eggsy tossed over his shoulder while he arranged a tea tray; he added a few lemon iced biscuits on there as well, and brought it out.

“She’s excited for the snow,” Harry murmured by the fire. He’d got a great one going, it was warm and cozy, bathing the dim sitting room with its flames that danced and flickered in the hearth. “We’re supposed to get it bad.” He gazed out the window where snowflakes swirled around the windowpane.

“Doesn’t look too terrible now,” Merlin offered. “We rarely get anything more than a few inches anyway.”

“I wasn’t telling her that,” Harry replied. “We deal with the meltdown in the morning.” Eggsy winced, Daisy strops were legendary now.

The sass and attitude Daisy possessed wasn’t like anything Eggsy remembered. She used to be whiny, stomping little feet and crying. Now? Now they had backtalk and the silent treatment. Hell. Eggsy prayed for strength when her period started, and teenage years! Bloody hell! They were in for it, he could feel it.

“I don’t want to,” Eggsy whimpered. “There better be enough on that bloody ground for a snowman!” He handed Merlin his cuppa and sat beside him for a proper cuddle, sidling up into his side. “I hate punishing her, but ain’t about that attitude.” Eggsy shook his head. “Right awful.” Fuck, it was worse than the time Merlin told Harry no to another dog. And THAT was a bloody time, he never wanted to be caught between those two again. Eggsy’d rather leave them to it and love up on his big oaf, and the seven other canines in the house; they didn’t need another. But Eggsy weren’t about to tell Harry that. Nope. He was smart enough to pick his battles.

“Aye,” Merlin agreed. “She has gotten a bit much, eh?” He nosed Eggsy’s temple, peppering little kisses all over skin he could reach. It was as much needed as the shot of Whisky Harry poured into each mug, and sat himself on Eggsy’s free side to hug him close.

Being sandwiched between his favorite men was a special place to be, one Eggsy enjoyed far more than he let on. He melted between them, turning to liquid from their intense affection, and twisted in to capture Merlin in an unprepared kiss whilst Harry traced the shape of his jaw with tongue. They situated in an erotic and comfortable position, one they’d been in several times in the past two years, yet it never ceased to entice Eggsy’s member into full thickness, swollen and needy beneath his trackies. A large warm hand drifted down his chest, lingering above his groin, palm barely touched bulge and it drove him mad! Eggsy rolled away from Merlin, seeking purchase of Harry’s soft, velvety lips to consume the quiet moans of desire, where brown eyes grew wide with greed and envy he was left out.

And Eggsy was all too happy to share the love.

Just as he was about to strip down the whole place went dark, the only thing left providing light was that of the fireplace. Eggsy abruptly pulled away, breathless and bothered from the interruption.

“The fuck?” He breathed. “Ain’t you guys got a generator or somefin?” Eggsy untangled himself to sit up, both Harry and Merlin looking as frazzled and annoyed as he felt.

Merlin grumbled something inaudible under his breath, as Harry said, “We were scheduled to have one put in, yes. Our old one was out of date, had it removed and Hamish had one in the works that was more energy efficient, and—”

“—And ye bloody ruined the prototype!” Merlin bellowed, clearly upset by that fact. “Dropped yer martini all over it!” His hands went up, a vein on the side of his temple protruded skin and throbbed. “Went up in sparks!”

Eggsy made a face. “Aw, fuck.” They were fucked! 

“Aye! Money wasted.” Merlin stood to pace. Eggsy weren't REALLY upset by that, more for the fact that they'd freeze their bollocks off overnight! “But rehashing the cock up doesn’t help us now.” Harry nodded beside Eggsy. “We need to use the fireplace in our room, get Daisy and wait it out. I’ll call for help,” Merlin instructed before he disappeared into the main floor office.

“Well there goes the fun,” Eggsy sighed as he stood.

Harry groaned, an entirely different emotion bled through the action, than when he had ten minutes ago. “Yes, well.” He stood to straighten his cuffs. “It would rather ruin the mood, if one of our cocks shriveled into our bodies, hm?”

“Yeah. I know.”

While Merlin performed damage control, Eggsy went up to gather Daisy who was knocked out with her blanket of dog on her. They’d keep her warm enough, but Merlin was right. She’d need to come sleep with them, where Harry went to start a fire, at least they were wood burning and not converted to gas or electric.

“Dais?” Eggsy shooed JB to the end of her bed. “Baby, gotta get up.”

Daisy rolled into him, eyes blurred and heavy with sleep. “Is it morning?” She yawned against his neck as he scooped her up.

“No. Power went out.” The wind howled and raged, blowing snow through their garden, tree branches swayed and bowed from its strength. “Storm got bad.” Eggsy grabbed her favorite stuffy and blankie.

“Kay,” she mumbled against him. “Don’t leave the doggies, Daddy.”

“We won’t.” He soothed, running a hand down her back, and placed her in the middle of their bed. “Papa is starting a fire,” Eggsy promised. He tucked everything around her, and called for the dogs.

Merlin headed in with Chip and Hiccup behind him. “Alright. The whole street is out, men are working on it, but it’s negative ten, so we need to dress warm and huddle up.” He made a nest of blankets and pillows by the fire for dogs. Of course JB, Mr. Pickle and Higgins felt they were exempt from sleeping on the floor, because proper dogs just did not do that! And waited to be invited onto the bed.

“There ain’t room for you, boy.” Eggsy gave Higgins' giant head a pat on his way out to grab Daisy’s fluffy dressing gown, and fuzzy socks. Except when he returned, Eggsy found Daisy and Harry in bed, along with the three dogs he said no to. “Dais!”

“It wasn’t me!” She promised sleepily, and allowed Eggsy to wrap her up with the pink and white butterfly dressing gown Harry bought, and place socks on little feet. “Papa did,” Daisy mumbled.

Merlin raised a brow. “Harry.”

“They’ll be fine, Hamish. It isn’t the first time Higgins has tried to sleep with us.”

“Aye! But not with Daisy, too! And two other bloody dogs!” The three in question raised their heads, cocking them a bit when Merlin glared at them. “If it were any other night, ye’d all be on the floor,” Merlin warned, and climbed into bed.

Eggsy just shook his head, because Merlin was just as much a push over for the dogs as Harry. He shoved another pair of socks on, shrugged into a pullover hoodie, and hopped in between Merlin and Harry to snuggle his girl. Daisy was warm, and welcomed all the cuddles as Merlin wrapped himself around Eggsy and Daisy with Harry followed, slipping around from behind Eggsy.

“Gonna be cold,” Eggsy worried.

“I’ll keep an eye on the fire,” Merlin promised.

Harry leaned over to give goodnight kisses to Merlin, Eggsy and then finally Daisy. “I’ll keep watch,” he argued.

“Nae. Ye started it, so I’ll feed it. Then ye can watch after that.” It was a fair compromise.

“I can take a turn,” Eggsy offered. “Ain’t like you both have to lose sleep.” He shook with a large, jaw cracking yawn. Daisy had had him up early that morning, a nightmare that required him to spend the last three hours in her bed, soothing away tears and trembles.

“I don’t think so.” Merlin kissed his forehead. “Sleep, aye? I know this little one will be up for a snowman.” He pecked the top of Daisy’s head.

Eggsy’s lips turned up into a fond grin. They were so good to his flower, so much better than he’d ever dreamed a significant other could be. And he had two! Bloody millionaire he were, yeah? Loved these two men to bits, and Daisy did too. It was evident, especially with the way she wormed further down the bed, snuffling and snoring against Merlin’s chest.

“Mmmm, yeah,” he happily sighed. “Hope the power comes back on, that way—” Eggsy paused, yawning again, “—I can make her cinnamon rolls,” he finished quietly.

Merlin pecked his lips. “It will be.” Eggsy hummed and began to drift, eyes closed, the warmth from bodies surrounded him, making sleep hard to fight.

“What did you do?” He heard Harry whisper over him.

“Got Mordred to swap routes, so that the electric company arrived on our street first,” Merlin replied, sounding a bit smug.

Harry chuckled quietly. “How many streets were out?”

“About ten in our area,” he replied. “I didn’t want Eggsy to worry, aye? Lad has enough on his plate.”

There was a soft sound, something close to a whimper and sigh of awe. “I love you,” Harry whispered.

Eggsy felt Harry lift over him, surely to trap the Scot in a kiss, and shifted back into place. He waited until both were settled enough, and Merlin murmured his own vow of affection, before he said, “Love you both. And ain’t worried. You lot take good care of us.”

Suddenly his mouth was trapped with another. “Cheeky,” Merlin murmured against his lips. “Go to sleep.”

“I will.”

And he did, because Merlin and Harry managed to tangle themselves around him and Daisy, coupled with the fire and dogs. It was sometime through the night, the power came back on, and they woke to the smell of cinnamon rolls and coffee; Harry and Merlin had beat Eggsy to it. And Daisy was happy to find the world cloaked in snow where snowmen were made and angels littered their lawn. 

Even Eggsy was excited to have their previous nights escapades finished, leaving the whole house sated and satisfied by the days end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
